


Желание моего сердца

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Разговор перед битвой в Хельмовой Впадине.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Желание моего сердца

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: АТуин

Орки должны были подойти к стенам города до рассвета. В воздухе витало напряжение, страх, исходивший от горожан, неловко прижимавших к груди розданные им мечи, пронизывал весь замок, давил на плечи, сковывал члены. Арагорн повел обнаженными плечами и, в последний раз брызнув на лицо водой, громко фыркнул.  
  
Несколько капель упали ему на грудь и покатились вниз, оставляя на коже прохладные дорожки, тут же покрывшиеся мурашками. Арагорн приветствовал холод: тот бодрил и заставлял стряхнуть с себя оцепенелый ступор бесконечного ожидания.  
  
Воздух позади него всколыхнулся, и человек обернулся.  
  
\- Леголас, - на лице Арагорна появилась мягкая улыбка. Окинув друга быстрым взглядом, он отметил рукоятки двух ножей, торчавшие из-за пояса, а за спиной - колчан, плотно набитый стрелами. На лице эльфа застыло сосредоточенное выражение: ровные дуги бровей мрачно сошлись на переносице, гладкий лоб прорезала морщина - немая свидетельница невеселых дум. Взгляд его словно прикипел к телу Арагорна. Тот снова поежился - на этот раз совсем по иной причине, - испытывая странное желание прикрыться. Так и не дождавшись от эльфа ответа, он обернулся к кровати и взял в руки рубаху. Пристальный взгляд ощущался каждой клеткой кожи, все инстинкты бывалого следопыта кричали об опасности - Арагорн усилием воли заставил мышцы спины расслабиться. Он привык доверять эльфам; этому эльфу он доверил бы собственную жизнь.  
  
Теплые пальцы скользнули по его плечу - Арагорн вздрогнул: он не слышал звука шагов. Шершавые подушечки прошлись вдоль лопатки и вниз, очерчивая контур старого шрама. Арагорн прикрыл глаза.  
  
\- Как это случилось? - голос эльфа прозвучал неожиданно резко в тишине маленькой комнаты.  
  
\- Орки, - коротко отозвался Арагорн.  
  
\- Неопасная рана, но глубокая, - произнес эльф, исследуя уродливый белый рубец на смуглой коже. - Была инфицирована. Почему?  
  
\- Не было времени. Пришлось выбираться оттуда как можно быстрее. Трое из нас так и остались там, один умер спустя два дня. Я выжил, - Арагорн покачал головой и отстранился. - Должно быть, слишком хотел жить.  
  
\- Когда есть, к кому возвращаться... - эльф замолк, не договорив до конца. Перед внутренним взором Арагорна встало прекрасное бледное лицо, обрамленное темными локонами. Беспокойные, как грозовое небо, глаза, смотрели преданно и нежно. Сердце сжало, словно в тисках, рука невольно потянулась к вечерней звезде, покоящейся на груди. Пальцы ласково скользнули по холодной поверхности камня, и Арагорн тряхнул головой, прогоняя наваждение. Ни к чему.  
  
\- Мало кому приятен вид шрамов, - проговорил он, надевая рубаху через голову. Грубая ткань зацепилась за белую повязку, опоясывающую грудь и верх живота, и ему пришлось одернуть ее руками. Поморщившись от ноющей боли в ребрах, Арагорн снова обернулся.  
  
\- Твои имеют особое значение, - сухо отозвался Леголас и добавил, заметив вопросительно приподнятую бровь: - Каждая из этих ран могла быть смертельна.  
  
Арагорн невесело усмехнулся.  
  
\- Мы ведем опасную жизнь, друг мой. - Лучник промолчал. - Леголас?  
  
Тот вздохнул и опустил глаза.  
  
\- Я хотел бы быть рядом, чтобы отвести от тебя удар. Чтоб твое тело не носило память о них.  
  
Взгляд Арагорна потеплел.  
  
\- Ты не можешь быть рядом всегда. Я бы не хотел этого.  
  
Леголас резко вскинул голову.  
  
\- Не доверяешь?  
  
Арагорн шагнул к нему. Положив руку на плечо, крепко сжал его пальцами.  
  
\- Доверяю. Всем сердцем. Знаю, что в минуту опасности ты прикроешь меня собственным телом. Знаю - и не хочу таких жертв.  
  
\- Это было бы радостью... и честью - умереть за тебя, mellon-nin*.  
  
\- Никогда, - твердо произнес Арагорн. - Никогда. Не смей.  
  
Эльф опустил глаза и мягко отступил назад.  
  
\- Прости, мой лорд.  
  
Он отвернулся, собираясь уйти, но Арагорн перехватил его за локоть.  
  
\- Обещай мне, - его голос звучал встревожено и настойчиво. - Обещай, что никогда не поставишь мою жизнь превыше собственной.  
  
Эльф обернулся с выражением недоверия и горечи на лице.  
  
\- Как я могу? Сама моя жизнь принадлежит тебе, - глаза Арагорна расширились, но выражение глаз эльфа заставило его замолчать. - Ты лучший из людей, кого я когда-либо знал, и придет день, когда ты станешь величайшим из королей. Все, чего я желаю, - дожить до того дня, когда голову твою увенчает корона, а не тяжкие думы, а на сердце будет покойно и легко. Быть рядом, слышать твой смех - такой редкий в эти дни, - быть твоими глазами во тьме ночи, твоей опорой, твоим соратником на поле боя, поверенным твоей души - вот единственное желание моего сердца, - с жаром закончил Леголас. Щеки его раскраснелись, глаза горели внутренним огнем. Арагорн сглотнул, оглушенный этим признанием.  
  
\- Друг мой... - он облизал губы, не зная, что сказать. Он был польщен, даже смятен едва сдерживаемой страстью, звучавшей в голосе эльфа, все тело которого было напряжено, натянуто, как тетива лука, руки сжаты в кулаки. - Я недостоин этих... чувств.  
  
Глаза человека и эльфа встретились, и долгое мгновение оба молчали, пойманные в волнующем поединке взглядов. Эльф сдался первым: печально улыбнулся, одними уголками губ, и отвернулся, разрывая контакт.  
  
\- Ты достоин намного большего, - произнес он тихо, и с этими словами из него словно вышел весь запал. - Прости, я позволил себе лишнего, - он снова поднял на друга взгляд. - Я не жалею.  
  
Арагон сморгнул выступившие на глазах слезы и только покачал головой.  
  
\- Я тоже, - над замком разнесся звук горна, извещающего о приближении врага. Арагорн весь подобрался, рука сама собой потянулась к ножнам, лежавшим на кровати. Время битвы пришло.  
  
Тонкие пальцы обхватили кожаную полосу портупеи. Аккуратно подняв ножны, Леголас подал их своему другу... и королю.  
  
\- Помни, о чем мы говорили, - сказал он, глядя тому в глаза. - Ты умрешь - и я последую за тобой. - Арагон приподнял руки, позволяя эльфу закрепить перевязь у него на бедрах, теплые пальцы легко прошлись по бокам, разглаживая ткань рубахи. Арагорн судорожно выдохнул. Музыка грядущей битвы уже ревела у него в ушах. - Будь осторожен.  
  
  
 _~ fin ~_  
_______________  
* mellon-nin – мой друг (эльф.)


End file.
